Armored Core: Legacy of Disorder
by Tekkaman Kaiser
Summary: Some time after the events of Armored Core2 a young AC pilot named Steelblaze discovers the origin of the armored core and finds a hidden power of his own.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not claim to have created the idea of Armored Core, AC's, MT's, or any thing else I have not mentioned. I am merely trying to show my appreciation to a good game so don't sue me. Thank You.  
  
Before you read you should know that some of the terms and part names are a little confusing to someone who has never played Armored Core 2 so I have created a web site that explains about the terms and what each part is. So I recommend you pull up another browser and go to www.geocities.com/tekkaman_kaiser I've been having trouble getting my web site up but it should be working soon. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction.  
Armored Core: Legacy of Disorder  
Phase 01: Initiation  
  
"Transport to Steelblaze we are under heavy attack request backup now."  
"This is Steelblaze I'll see what I can do." But Steelblaze was busy with his own problem in the form of ten MT's. "Damn, they don't pay me enough for this." Steelblaze's AC, Grimblade, was beginning to run low on rifle rounds and had to switch to his EWM-5602.  
"Transport to Steelblaze we need backup NOW."  
"I know hold on." Said Steelblaze while trying to lock on to an enemy MT. "Finally" he said and released seven missiles taking out five of the ten MT's. Then taking advantage of their panic he picked the rest off with his riffle.  
"This is Steelblaze I've come to help." But before he could finish his transmission the final three, heavily armed, MT's converged on him. Steelblaze, with his newly found confidence, rushed the MT's head-on and sliced through the left one, but the center MT blew off a good size piece of armor from Grimblade's right arm.  
"Severe damage to right arm." Flashed the computer warning light.  
"I know, I know shut up already." Replied Steelblaze with extreme annoyance.  
Despite Steelblaze's efforts to confuse the enemy the final two MT's had very skilled pilots. Steelblaze tried to use Grimblade's ZWG-RF/37 but the damage to its arm was really slowing down movement.  
"Hey Raven not so tuff now are you?" The leader of the MT pilots said.  
"You said it Ji..." But before the second pilot could finish his sentence he was silenced with two missiles clipping his MT right in the cockpit.  
"Gotcha" laughed Steelblaze, "Now who's next."  
The final MT pilot, in his panic, fired all he had: fifteen light missiles, and four machine guns worth of destruction at Steelblaze.  
But Steelblaze dodged it all with relative ease. "Time to die." And with that Grimblade brought down his ZLS-T/100 and cleaved the MT almost perfectly in half.  
"Steelblaze to Transport it should be all clear now."  
"This is Transport we read you loud and clear thanks for the help."  
* * *  
"Welcome back, good hunting I take it? Next time try not to mess up your AC so much."  
"You think you could have done better Utsusemi." Said Steelblaze smugly.  
"Well, back in the day I could have..." But Utsusemi was interrupted with Steelblaze's laughter. "What's so funny" said Utsusemi with a hurt look on his face.  
"Sorry" said Steelblaze not very convincingly.  
"Well regardless there is something you need to know."  
"And what might that be"  
"We only received 17,322 credits from that last mission and from the looks of Grimblade's damage it will, most likely, take most of that to repair him."  
"That much" said Steelblaze with shock, "but..."  
"But what" said Utsusemi with annoyance "You know that core or yours is a custom job, we have to order everything special to repair it. Honestly why couldn't you have gotten a standard core, they're a lot cheaper to repair you know."  
"I know but it was...given to me" he paused, "Besides it would cost too much to buy a new one."  
"Well regardless it still costs a lot to fix. Oh, yeah before I forget you got a letter today."  
"Really" said Steelblaze "What was it another bill?"  
"Not quite " said Utsusemi.  
"Well what was it." said Steelblaze with growing impatience.  
"It was a letter from the arena registration committee" said Utsusemi, "You are the 63rd ranking pilot."  
Steelblaze was speechless all he could muster was something that resembled a cry for joy that lasted for about 2 minutes after that he tried to regain his dignity by saying, "Really."  
"Well, you look happy"  
"Of course. But why was I accepted? Why now?"  
"It seem the A.R.C. was very impressed with your mission history and nowadays it's hard to find pilots who really know what they're doing."  
"I can't wait for my first match?"  
"You don't have to, you first match is in two days from now at the old Zio Matrix power plant."  
"That's great" Steelblaze paused "But two days from now, can we make the repairs to Grimblade in time?"  
"Well, I've already ordered the parts so if we start now we might finish in time."  
But two days came faster than Steelblaze thought.  
"Are you ready for your match" said Utsusemi.  
"Not quite, I don't know any thing about my opponent" said Steelblaze a bit nervously.  
"There's not much to know" said Utsusemi with a shrug, "His codename is Neophyte and he pilots the Hellfire, he is a new member like you and his AC is only equipped with some pretty standard stuff a ZWG-RF/37, a EWC-CNG4000, and if memory serves a shield that was taken off the market years ago."  
"Shouldn't be much of a problem then, but how did he get into the arena with such poor equipment?"  
"Though his AC is poor in quality his piloting is good and the reason his AC isn't very top- of-the-line is because he normally pilots a MT." said Utsusemi shaking his head "I thought I taught you better than to judge someone by the obvious, many people you meet in the future will seem weak but they only seem that way to hide their strength. And many will seem strong but act that way to hide their weakness, you will need to be able to the difference if you...."  
Steelblaze interrupted "Ever want to become a good pilot. Right?" But he was answered by a cold look.  
"Before we head out I have a present for you" said Utsusemi with a smile, "This is my old WG-RFM118, I used this during my first arena battle."  
"Does it still work old man? The thing is pretty old you know. I thought they stopped making these shortly after we colonized Mars."  
"Of course it works" said Utsusemi a bit miffed "And it works a lot better than most of the crap that they sell today."  
"Ok calm down"  
"Anyway" said Utsusemi "Grimblade is already loaded up into the transport and on its way I think we should do the same."  
* * *  
"We've arrived at the combat area commencing AC drop." Said the pilot of the transport as he dropped Grimblade at his starting point.  
Grimblade landed with an earthshaking thud and Steelblaze did a few final system checks before the battle started.  
"Battle will commence five minutes, pilots prepare for combat."  
"Well, here goes nothing." Said Steelblaze as the battle started.  
"Holy shit" yelped Steelblaze as a bolt of plasma whizzed by Grimblade's head. "That doesn't look like a standard rifle to me."  
But when the scan results came in Steelblaze's heart sank. "Enemy AC 'Hellfire' is equipped with a ZWG-HC-IR/K99, and a rear ZWX-E90/MAC."  
"A few hits from those guns will take me out for sure." Thought Steelblaze as he dodged a blast of plasma.  
"Well Steelblaze, looks like it will be over before it began." Laughed Neophyte as he poured bolts of death down on Grimblade.  
But Neophyte was living up to his name, Steelblaze was learning his attack pattern and was dodging the shots one by one...until he got hit by a bolt of plasma from Hellfire's rear mounted cannon blasting Grimblade's EWM-5602 right off his back. But Steelblaze was able to get off a few shots before he took the damage. And lucky shots they were, all three went right through Hellfire's head disabling the main camera, radar, and most of the onboard sensors.  
The sudden loss of sight sent Neophyte into a panic and he started to shoot in a frenzy without looking at his energy supply until it was too late. "Damn." said Neophyte as he saw the warning that spelled his doom. "Charging."  
"Now you pay." said Steelblaze as he raised Grimblade's WG-RFM118 and released the remaining 157 shots into the easy target that was Hellfire. When he was done all that was left of Hellfire were a few mangled limbs and a hulk of metal that once resembled a core.  
* * *  
"Well, you showed him." said Utsusemi as he slapped Steelblaze on the back, "Good job."  
"Why?" said Steelblaze his eyes cold and emotionless. "Why did you lie to me about Neophyte's AC?"  
Utsusemi looked back with an equally icy stare. "Why do think I would do such a thing? It's not like I lied on purpose and besides your OK aren't you?"  
"Yeah, but my EWM-5602 is gone for good their is no way it can be repaired, which means I'm down on one of my most useful weapons."  
"Your forgetting about the prize money"  
"You're right." said Steelblaze finally perking up a bit, "How much did we get?"  
"5000 credits." Said Utsusemi with a big grin on his face  
"WHAT, Grimblade nearly got destroyed, I'm down a weapon, all that work for nothing and all you can do is stand there and grin."  
Utsusemi shook his head in mild amusement, "As for your precious missing weapon I guess I'll let you have my EWC-XPD808 and my EWC-CNG4000, I don't use them anyway."  
"Really!! alri.........hey I can't use them they'll make Grimblade overweight. That was kind of mean old man."  
"Well, boy" said Utsusemi with great emphasis on the last word, "I guess you will have to choose which one you want to use."  
"I suppose...hmm...I guess I'll put the EWC-XPD808 where my EWM-5602 used to be and I'll keep my ZRS-554-BW in its old spot.  
"See there you have it."  
"And" said Steelblaze with a gleam in his eye, "I'll sell the EWC-CNG4000 for money."  
"Do you know how long it took me to buy that." said Utsusemi  
"Longer than it'll take me to sell it." said Steelblaze as he ran away.  
* * *  
Later that night as Steelblaze laid in bed he thought about what would have happened if he had lost the battle, especially now that the arena no longer pays for repair, when he heard a loud thud. He got up to see where it came from and heard voices coming from Utsusemi's office.  
"I thought we agreed that you were supposed to give minor help to Neophyte, not deck him out with some of the most powerful weapons there are." said Utsusemi with a harshness in his voice.  
"True, but...I had to test this Steelblaze of yours. Besides if he has what you claim he has he would need a worthy challenge." said a mysterious voice.  
"I don't care about that, we had a deal and..."  
"And what" interrupted the voice "You can't coddle him forever especially now that I know what he might be. Just remember that soon the real testing will begin and if he's not worthy...well, you know what will happen."  
"Yes, I guess your right" said Utsusemi all the life gone from his voice.  
"Good then. I'd love to stay and talk but I have...business to attend to. If you'll excuse me."  
"Now wait don't..." But the stranger had already disconnected.  
"What am I going to do." sighed Utsusemi.  
Steelblaze ,who had overheard the whole thing, didn't think it wise to ask what was going on so he went back to his room and went to bed. But he couldn't seem to fall asleep, he kept thinking about the stranger on the phone and tried to figure out what he meant by "If he has what you claims he has." What could he mean? But Steelblaze shrugged it off and went to sleep but he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was about to change.  
  
Coming soon. Phase 2 


	2. Phase 02: Wicked Savior

Before you read you should know that some of the terms and part names are a little confusing to someone who has never played Armored Core 2 so I have created a web site that explains about the terms and what each part is. So I recommend you pull up another browser and go to www.geocities.com/tekkaman_kaiser Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction  
Armored Core: Legacy of Disorder  
Phase 02: Wicked Savior  
  
Steelblaze awoke the next day more refreshed than normal. He walked into the kitchen to find a cold breakfast of fried potatoes.  
"Finally up I see" said Utsusemi going over repair costs.  
"What time is it"  
"About one o'clock."  
"Guess I slept better than I thought" said Steelblaze with a grin.  
"I've got some...news" said Utsusemi uncomfortably" you now rank 49th in the arena.  
"What... but how could that happen I've only had one battle."  
"Well, it seem all 13 pilots in front of you were killed last night."  
"But...how" said Steelblaze with shock  
"All of them were hired to do some sort of job" Utsusemi paused "and it seem they were all destroyed."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway I've excepted a job for you." said Utsusemi  
"But Grimblade still has some damage do you think I should take him into battle."  
"Please" said Utsusemi a bit annoyed " Grimblade has some minor damage on his shoulder it's nothing to hinder his performance."  
"Fine, but what do I have to do.  
"Zio Matrix has recently bought some land with an old Emeraude base on it. There are a few guard MT's still active" said Utsusemi with a shrug "they want you to take them out."  
"You should have asked me before accepting a job from...them" said Steelblaze with bitterness in his voice.  
"We need the money" said Utsusemi harshly "Your feelings are irrelevant, as a Raven you should know that."  
"Fine" said Steelblaze with a tone that let Utsusemi know that the discussion was over.  
"The ion pulse cannon I gave you has been installed" said Utsusemi "you are expected at the old base in five hours. You'd better get ready."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"We've arrived at the combat area. We'll leave as soon as you AC is deployed"  
"Well, here we go Grimblade" said Steelblaze as he landed.  
Steelblaze looked around the base looked deserted until an old, badly damaged MT hobbled out in Grimblades direction. But a few shots from Grimblades rifle to the MT's unprotected torso caused it to blow up before it had a chance to attack.  
"This is Utsusemi do you read me Steelblaze."  
"I read you, go on."  
"The people at Zio say the MT's are inside the base and want you to take them out."  
"Roger, I'm on my way."  
As Grimblade stepped into the base Steelblaze could see where a battle had gone on. There were AC parts and MT parts all over the place, there were holes and burns in the walls from where pilots had missed their targets.  
"There's nothing here" said Steelblaze.  
"What was the point of sending me here if..." but Steelblaze was silenced by the alarm that went off in the cockpit showing that something was locking on to him.  
Steelblaze just barely maneuvered Grimblade away from the swarm of missiles fired from two enemy MT's. As soon as Grimblade was out of harms way Steelblaze returned fire with a volley of rifle rounds destroying one MT but bouncing of the other MT's shield.  
"Damn" said Steelblaze as the scans showed him that kinetic energy weapons had no effect on the shield.  
"Time to try out this cannon Utsusemi gave me." said Steelblaze.  
Grimblade kneeled down, brought his cannon into position, and fired hitting the MT right in the shield destroying it. Steelblaze repositioned Grimblade for the next shot to destroy the MT. But the MT had other plans.  
As Steelblaze fired the MT dodged and came at Grimblade full speed with a laser blade ready to cut Grimblade in half.  
Steelblaze just barely had enough time to raise Grimblade's own laser blade. AC and MT clashed weapons for a time but the stronger Grimblade threw the MT off and shot it point blank with the ion pulse cannon blowing it to pieces.  
"That was close" sighed Steelblaze with relief. "Now, back to business"  
Steelblaze looked closely at the radar as he moved Grimblade through the seemingly endless corridors. Until he found something very odd. He came to a door with a warning on it that seemed to really stress warning on it. And on top of that he was getting really weird readings from the inside of the room. So he brought Grimblade's laser blade into position and began to cut the door off. After going through several layers the door finally gave way and Grimblade went in.  
The room was enormous with odd devices around the room. Steelblaze urged Grimblade forward until he found something he wished he hadn't.  
"Disorder Unit, type unknown." said Grimblade's computer.  
"But I thought they were all destroyed when Phobos..." But Steelblaze stopped talking when the Disorder Unit began to move.  
Before Steelblaze knew it the Disorder Unit was fully erect, staring straight at Grimblade and slowly advancing. That is until it jumped straight into the air and revealed its weapons, 4 shoulder mounted energy cannons and 2 powerful claws capable of ripping through the armor of a battleship.  
The Disorder Unit seemed to hover in the air, its lithe body making it seem like some sort of pixie. That is until powerful bolts of blue-white death rained down upon Grimblade.  
Though Steelblaze was stunned his Raven instinct took over and he maneuvered Grimblade out of the zone of destruction with only a few burns in his armor.  
The Disorder Unit realized what was happening and swooped down at Grimblades claws ready to tear him open. But Grimblade flew up to meet him blade ready. Both AC and Disorder Unit flew past each other doing what damage they could and landed neatly on opposite ends of the room. Time seemed to freeze until the Disorder Units arm fell due to a clean cut from Grimblade's blade. But at the same time a huge chunk of Grimblade's leg blew off and nearly caused him to fall on his face. The Disorder Unit turned around and saw the chance to end this battle once and for all so it locked itself into the ground and began to charge its energy cannons.  
"Aww shit." said Steelblaze as he realized that the end was upon him.  
The Disorder Unit's cannons began to glow as they became fully charged. And for a brief moment the Disorder Unit gave off a peaceful almost beautiful glow before it spewed a huge wave of death at the helpless Grimblade.  
But just before the wave reached him an AC burst through the roof the roof landing right in front of him brandishing weapons Steelblaze had never seen before. As the beam neared, the mysterious AC brought up its left arm and an immensely powerful shield sprang forth stopping the entire wave from hitting Grimblade. And when the attack stopped the AC brought its own cannon into position, a massive triple barrel laser cannon, and began to charge. After the light from the charge disappeared it seemed as if nothing would happen...until a beam twice the size of the AC sprang forth and completely enveloped the Disorder Unit and blew a hole right through the walls of the base.  
"You should be more carful in the future" said a familiar voice "What I have planned for you will be much more difficult.  
"Wait, who are you?" asked Steelblaze in vain, for with the use of an overboost the mysterious AC was gone through hole it created.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"I see" was all Utsusemi could say after Steelblaze told him what had happened at the Emeraude base. "What did you say the AC looked like?"  
"It had a special core, reverse jointed legs, and a whole lotta firepower. Oh, and it had a picture on its arm it looked like a sword with a box around it and on each corner there was a different color circle with a symbol inside."  
"I...see."  
"Don't you think we should tell someone about the Disorder Unit. If there are more of them it could be dangerous not to tell anyone." said Steelblaze with concern in his voice.  
"No, Zio has asked that we keep it a secret. They said that if this got out something horrible could happen like..."  
"Profit loss." said Steelblaze acidly.  
"I hope someday you can resolve you problems with him" said Utsusemi.  
"Leave...him out of this." said Steelblaze. "Was there anything else?"  
"Yes, as additional payment Zio sent over a pair of ZLN-XA2/FF's to replace you busted ZLN-XX0/TP's, and this letter which is addressed to you." Utsusemi handed Steelblaze the letter. "I'll leave you alone now."  
And Utsusemi left the room. Steelblaze sat and for a moment considered opening the letter but when he saw the Zio Matrix logo he was filled with disgust and instead threw it into the garbage unopened.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Thank you for saving Steelblaze today." said Utsusemi  
"Like I said he can't die yet, I have to see his potential." said that same mysterious voice.  
"I know what you did last night" said Utsusemi  
"And what might that be."  
"You killed those pilots."  
"Hm" the voice snickered "Steelblaze was taking too long in the arena, I merely...gave him a boost."  
"Don't do that again" said Utsusemi with a fierceness in his voice.  
"You're not the boss of me old man" answered the voice "You just remember you place."  
And with that the voice hung up. Utsusemi sat there head bowed in silent mourning.  
  
  
Coming soon: Phase 03 


End file.
